


Background noise

by Vault_Emblem



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Developing Friendships, Gen, V is his own character AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 15:44:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18076253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: V's trying to read, but that's hard to do with so much background noise.He should've known Nico's a loud one...





	Background noise

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.
> 
>  
> 
> [SPOILER TALK SO IF YOU HAVEN'T FINISHED THE GAME JUST IGNORE THIS AND GO READ THE FIC]  
> I won't put it in the tags yet because I think it's too soon for that kind of spoiler, but always assume that, when I write a fic with V in it, he's his own character and not just Vergil's humanity, unless I state otherwise.

Now, V wouldn’t describe himself as a completely asocial guy, but he still prefers solitude to having company, especially if said company is too loud, and he’s way more used to silence than anything else.

He should’ve expected that, by staying with Nero and Nico, he wasn’t going to get that.

 

Well, Nero… Nero’s actually not that loud. Sure, there might be some curses coming from him from time to time when Blue Rose doesn’t want to collaborate, but he also seems someone who’d rather not socialize too much if he can, and he is pretty quiet.

The problem… is Nico.

Nico is very, _very_ loud, and happily so. You can hear her even if you’re at miles away, and you’ll know when she’s coming your way with her van just by hearing the loud music she plays inside.

V is pretty good at isolating noises to create the perfect mental space for reading, something that he isn’t willing to give up just because he has company, but sometimes even that isn’t enough.

 

It’s even worse when she’s working on something, because she actually starts to sing, like she is doing now, sitting on the front seat, tools in hand so that she can give the final touches to a new Devil Breaker coming straight from her crazy mind.

\- This is gonna be so cool -, she mutters to herself, admiring her almost finished work. She really is a genius.

V on the other hand is grateful for the fact that Griffon isn’t there, or else they would’ve surely started arguing. He can feel some tattoos vibrating on his skin, the demon clearly aware of what’s happening, but V manages to push him back before he could surface. He doesn’t want to cause a scene, after all.

 

He furrows his brow, deep in concentration, trying to at least get past this line that he has to read for the fourth time to make any sense of it… but no, she’s started humming again. There really is no escape to this.

 

He closes his book with maybe too much force, and the sound it makes echoes through the van, making Nico turn towards him with a confused expression.

\- Something’s wrong, twiggy? -.

 

V tries not to make a face at that nickname.

He’s understood pretty fast that Nico’s very fond of not calling people by their own name and something tells him that, even if he tried to argue against it, he wouldn’t be able to change her mind, so he silently accepted it, as he has already done for many other things about their situation.

 

He could finally tell her to shut up, to let him read in peace, and yet…

\- It’s nothing. Please don’t let me interrupt your work -.

 

Nico looks at him just for a second – but it’s a very long second – before smiling and muttering “you got it” and getting back to her work.

V doesn’t say anything, he just observes how carefree and happy she is despite the dire situation they’re in.

He’s wondered about that already, but now more than ever he can’t help but to ask himself if that’s just a front; would Nico be the kind of character that hides her torment behind a happy mask? Or maybe she’s just crazy; V knows too little about her to decide.

 

She can keep humming if that makes her happy; it doesn’t bother him that much, actually.

 

If this is her way to deal with this, if this is her way not to fall into despair, then he won’t take this away from her just because of his selfish desire.

He’ll try to read again and, if he really can’t, he’ll wait for a more opportune time to get back to his book.

 

 

The hours pass, the days pass, and before he can even realize it, V has gotten way more comfortable in the van than he would’ve ever expected – he was expecting not to get comfortable at all actually.

It’s the closest thing they have to a safe room, a place in which they can pretend at least for a while that the apocalypse isn’t happening, that they’re all fine.

 

 

Something’s off, that day, V can tell.

He sighs, raising his head from the book he’s trying to read. He has no focus.

It wouldn’t be the first time it happens, especially as of late, but it always takes him to surprise how he can read, clearly seeing the letters forming the words, and yet he’s unable to get their meaning as if it wants to elude him for some reason.

 

 

This time, however, he doesn’t have Nico’s voice to welcome him back to reality, and actually… it has been weirdly silent in here for a while, hasn’t it?

 

He raises his head and he finds her sitting on the seats on the other side, smoking a cigarette, her gaze lost somewhere – V wonders where. Maybe she’s just waiting for Nero to come back – he said he was going to check if there were any demons around – but V suspects there’s more to that.

That moment doesn’t last long as she must’ve have felt his gaze on her and she snaps out of whatever thoughts she was having to look at him.

\- What? -.

\- I should be the one asking you that -, he replies, not moving his gaze away not even for a second, and maybe it’s a bit creepy but he doesn’t realize it at the moment, - Something’s wrong? -.

Instead of words, a sigh comes out Nico’s lips, a very long – and tired – sigh.

\- ‘M fine twiggy, don’t worry -.

\- You’re awfully quiet… -.

\- That so? Hadn’t noticed -.

 

Nico looks away, clearly out of her element, but maybe there’s something V can do to help.

 

\- If you want to talk about it… -.

\- Don’t wanna, now get back to your book before I stick your face inside it -.

… All right, maybe things are going to be harder than he thought.

 

And well, the truth is that… he can’t believe he’s about to say it, but even after this little time spent together he’s gotten accustomed to not be alone anymore and, in all honesty, he quite likes it.

\- I would but… I can’t concentrate with all this silence -.

There, he said it, and he still can’t believe that it’s actually true. How has he gotten so used to this this fast? Was it because of his previous isolation? Is the desire of company this strong?

Maybe, or maybe he just found the right people.

 

Nico seems surprised to hear that, looking at him like he’s suddenly gotten mad – and who knows, maybe he has a little? – and then she bursts into laughter.

\- Aaaawn, didn’t know you missed my angelic voice -, she says, and at least this time the smile on her face seems genuine.

There are many things V could say now, ranging from very snarky to actually maybe kind of sweet, but what leaves his lips is just a simple:

\- Yes… -.

Still, seeing her cheerful again, he can’t help but to return Nico’s smile.

 

\- What do you wanna hear? -, Nico asks then as she points at her head, - I have a whole jukebox in here -.

V chuckles, shrugging.

\- Whatever catches your fancy. I’ve learned long ago not to be picky -.

 

Their music tastes couldn’t be more different from one another, but V’s willing to put up with it if it will make Nico happy. Of course he won’t say it, but it has become a comfort for him too.

He feels less alone like this because yes, there’s another human being with him, a different human being and not just a figment of his imagination.

He’s not alone anymore in this.

 

\- Well, you brought this to yourself, boy! -, Nico exclaims, stretching her leg and resting it on V’s knee, as if he had been suddenly turned into a pillow, but for once V doesn’t mind that contact, as rude as it may be.

 

She starts humming then, but soon it becomes a full on karaoke session, complete with out of tune notes and sentences that are more yelled than sang.

V just chuckles, slightly shaking his head before opening the book again and diving inside the inky waves of the written pages, all without Nico stopping not even once as she keeps providing a “lovely” background music for his enjoyment.

 

Ah, yes. This is truly perfect now.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Here's my links page so that, if you want, you can support me on other platforms as well! ](https://bi-naesala.tumblr.com/links)


End file.
